The search for her
by jackiemariexox
Summary: Olivia starts to get over Elliot leaving, but when he shows up one night and Olivia may not get the chance to say what she needs to say. First fanfic, story is better then the summary. READ !
1. Why won't he talk to me

****Story takes place 3 years after Elliot left, him and Kathy are divorced.****

****It had been 3 years since Elliot Stabler walked out of Olivia's life, no letter, text, phone call, anything he left with no words. Like he fell off the face of the earth. Elliot didn't talk to anyone in the squad, he didn't talk to anyone at all. Olivia was still hurting by the way things happened with Elliot, she was upset her bestfriend just walked out of her life. A few months after Elliot left Olivia was partnered with new people almost every week, Captain was trying to understand what Olivia was going through he helped her but he was getting tired of hiring new people every week because every partner Olivia got she always found something wrong with them. Eventually captain just made Olivia and Fin partners. Fin was the only one in the squad who could handle Olivia's mood swings, breakdowns.. Fin was like Olivia's brother. Later on 2 new detectives came into the squad. Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins, Everyone in the squad liked them, Olivia started to warm up to the idea of having new people come onto the squad. Olivia and Amanda became good friends, they had the same problems. Amanda was one of Olivia's very few girlfriends. Olivia was still distant from Nick, she didn't want to get close to another man like she did with Elliot. She didn't want to get close to someone and have them just leave. Captain then partnered up Nick and Olivia, and Amanda and Fin. Olivia didn't like that she had to be partnered with someone on the squad that she didn't really talk to.

"Calm down baby girl, this will be good for you, not everyone can be Elliot but you need to start to realize maybe he won't come back.. Nick's a good guy you should give him a chance." Fin said to Olivia who was clearly not happy about having a new partner.

Nick and Olivia became good friends, Nick introduced his family to Olivia, Nick invited Olivia over to family functions and holidays. One day Nick was walking over to Olivia and saw a picture of Elliot and Olivia at the last Christmas party he went to. "Who's this, Liv?" Olivia looked up at the picture and her heart sunk... "Uh... That's uh.. Elliot. My old partner" Olivia took the picture from Nick and put it in her desk, Nick was confused "Why is it in your desk? You don't wanna put it out?" Nick asked. "No, we uh.. We don't talk anymore" Olivia didn't wanna talk about it anymore and thankfully Captain came out with a new case and put Fin and Olivia together to do it.

Olivia was silent for the rest of the day, Fin realized that "What's wrong, Liv? You barley even talked today and you didn't eat lunch, and you've been starring into space for a half hour." Liv started crying "I miss him Fin, today Nick picked up the picture of me and El and asked who he was and i put it in my desk and said i didn't talk to him anymore. Why won't he talk to me? I went home yesterday and cried myself to sleep like i have been for the past 3 years every time i go home i cry. I miss him so much" Fin was starting to get pissed at Elliot for doing this to her. "Baby Girl, Don't worry about Elliot, he's just being Elliot. He'll come around" Fin knew he had to tell Elliot how bad Olivia was doing.


	2. Why are you here?

**So i had like pretty much all of this chapter done, then my laptop updated and shut down and erased everything ._. uggghh , oh well, hopefully you guys still like it(: Thank you for the reviews guys :D **

****Fin brought Olivia up to the cribs, gave her a hug and wiped her tears away. "Stay here, Liv. I'll be right back." Fin knew where he had to go.

"Where are you going?" Liv asked confused about why Fin was about to just walk out. "Don't worry, just stay here." Fin said, grabbed his coat and got in the car.

Fin pulled up to Elliot Stabler's house. Fin was the only one in the squad who knew where Elliot lived. Elliot told Fin never to come unless it was an emergency, and when Elliot said emergency he meant if something happened to Olivia. Fin walked up to the door, wasting no time started banging on his door. "Stabler i know you're in there if you don't open this door i'm gonna break it down. 5...4...3...2.." Elliot went to the door "What Fin." Elliot looked like hell. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, there were beer bottles everywhere, empty pizza boxes, he had bags under his eyes. "We needa talk, Stabler." Fin walked right past Elliot inviting himself in, clearing off an empty space on the couch for him to sit. "This better be an emergency" Elliot said

"It's Liv." Fin said bluntly. Elliot felt the color leave his face and he heard the name for the first time in 3 years he had been trying to avoid... Liv. "What - What's wrong with her? Is she okay? What happened?" Elliot started asking Fin all these questions. "Shut up man. Let me talk. She's physically fine, but emotionally, she's broken. She doesn't sleep a lot, her house looks like yours, messy, beer bottles, pizza boxes. She cry's almost every day at work askin me about why you won't talk to her and why you just left with no goodbye to her. I think that's messed up man. She went through 20 partners and then captain just gave up and put her with me cause i was the only one who could handle her breakdowns, mood swings, her late night phone calls. I've never seen her like this, and it's killin me to have to hide from her that i talk to you. Why won't you just go see her? Explain to her what's going on with you?" Fin asked, Elliot just starred at Fin speechless of anything to say. "Good to know you care, Stabler. You messed her up so bad and you don't even care. Well i'm done caring for you." Fin got up and walked out, When Fin got to the door Elliot was behind him "I wanna see her" Fin turned around "You must be outta your mind going to see Liv like that. Fix yourself Stabler you look like hell, I'll wait here." Fin sat down on the couch and waited for Elliot to get ready. Elliot didn't know what to wear or say or do. He just wanted to see her, to fix her, to tell her that he loves her and never stopped thinking about her, Elliot just didn't know how to say it.

When Elliot was ready they were getting ready to go to Manhattan. Elliot was silent most of the car ride, sometimes he would ask fin what to do or say Fin just gave the answer anyone else would, "Say what's been on your mind. Just don't mess her up anymore then she already is. I brought you here to fix her. Not mess with her." They pulled up outside and walked in. Elliot was nervous about seeing everyone in the squad, But mostly Liv. Elliot walked into the squad room and Munch looked up and saw him "Well well well, after 3 long years Elliot Stabler walks back into the SVU squad room, the place he said he would never come back to. How are ya man?" Much gave El a pat on the back. Captain was next. "Why are you here El? What are you doing." Captain asked "I just need to see Olivia." Captain nodded, "Come to my office before you leave" and walked away. Amaro and Rollins looked at each other confused. Fin told them to come over. They walked over, "Amaro, Rollins, this is Olivia's old partner, Elliot Stabler. Elliot this is Liv's new partner Nick Amaro, and Amanda Rollins." When Fin said "Liv's new partner Elliot felt like his heart broke, but shook both of there hands. "Alright man, time to go see Liv. Go easy, remember what i said." Elliot opened the door to the cribs and sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, was the women he loved, Olivia Benson.


	3. He's a fighter

Olivia heard someone walk in but thought it was just Fin, so she didn't even bother to look. Then she smelt a familiar smell, The cologne Elliot wore that was her favorite, she looked up with her puffy red eyes and saw Elliot Stabler standing in front of her. "Elliot...?" she asked shocked that he was even there. "Hi Liv" Olivia was speechless just starring at Elliot not sure of what to say. Elliot noticed Olivia looked different, her hair was longer, but she was just different.. Elliot knew she was hurting, he could tell by the look in her eyes she wasn't the same. "How are you Liv. I mean really, not the 'i'm fine' stuff, you're not fine." Olivia was still starring at the door like she had been for the past 10 minutes, just starring.

Fin was down in the squad room with Munch, Amaro, Captain and Rollins "I'm surprised we didn't hear any screaming or banging yet" Fin said looking up at the cribs door. "So uhh.. What's the story with Elliot and Olivia" Nick asked. "Get comfortable man. Liv and El go back awhile, like... 15 years, and they were partnered for 12. Then after the 12th year Elliot just left, cause he shot a teenage girl, around his daughters age. He just left without saying goodbye to Liv, or any of us. He gave me his address in case of an emergency. But they were the only 2 on this squad who really understood each other. Like Olivia was the only one who could handle him when he was angry, you need real patience to be partnered with Elliot, guys got anger problems. There also the only 2 that were on the squad who don't know there madly in love with each other."

"Elliot, i don't know what you want me to say. I mean, i'm shocked you're even here right now. It's been 3 years. I thought you were dead. No text, call, letter, voicemail, anything? I deserve better Elliot, especially from you." Liv looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Liv, i don't know what you want me to say either, I shot a teenager, someone who went to school with my daughter. No one wanted to talk to me. I thought you didn't wanna talk to me either. I thought you'd be better off without me, so i left." Olivia was looking out the window and turned around "Better off without you?! Elliot, you're the one who held me together. As soon as you left, i fell apart. I haven't slept, i can't sleep. Cause every time i sleep, i feel like i see a different scenario of how you died. I thought you were dead. Elliot i missed you so much. You were my bestfriend and when you left, i felt like i was alone..." Elliot went to hug Olivia because she started crying "Don't hug me Elliot. I can't sit here and just let you walk into my life again. Elliot, just please go." Elliot was hurt "Liv, come on. You don't mean that." Olivia looked at him "Elliot, get out." Elliot nodded and walked out and walked down stairs angry.

"Ohh shit." Fin said looking at Elliot coming down stairs. "What happened Stabler?" Elliot just walked past Fin and outside. When Elliot was walking he heard someone walking behind him. Elliot turned around to see Richard White punching him in the face and before Elliot hit the ground Richard pulled a gun out and shot Elliot and ran. Fin was doing paper work and Olivia was starring into space in the cribs just laying in bed, when she heard the gunshot it brought her back into reality she ran out of the cribs and Fin was running outside and saw Elliot on the floor Fin saw Liv running behind him. "Stay here baby girl, you don't wanna know what's out here." Olivia was puzzled "What are you talking about Fin? Move" Olivia looked past Fin's shoulder to see Elliot laying on the floor not moving. "ELLIOT NO!" Olivia started crying and fell into Fin's arms. When the ambulance came Olivia went to ride in the ambulance Fin followed the ambulance, the hospital took Elliot into the OR as soon as he got there. Olivia started pacing back and forth then she sat down and put her head in her hands and started crying. Fin went over to comfort Olivia. "Elliot's a fighter, Liv. He wouldn't just give up on you. Believe it or not he loves you Liv." The doctor came out

"Family of Elliot Stabler?" Olivia went over to him "Yes.?" The doctor looked at Olivia .. "It's about Elliot..."


	4. Finally

Olivia's heart sank "What- what about him?!" Olivia was starting to get nervous "Well, the bullet didn't hit any organs but, when he fell down his head hit something or he was hit in the head with something hard enough to put him in a coma." Olivia's heart broke "Is he gonna wake up?!" The doctor looked at her with a sympathetic look "It's too soon to tell, but if he's in it for more then 2 weeks... We might have to let him go. But, you can go sit in there because i feel like if i tell you to go home you'll just worry more, so you can go in there." The doctor showed her to his room and gave her a pillow and blanket, smiled and walked out. Olivia walked in the room it made her heart break by seeing him like this. She put the chair next to his bed and took his hand

"Elliot, i don't know if you can hear me.. Or if you want to hear me. But i'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened in the cribs today. I wish i would have said what i really wanted to. Elliot, I love you. You're my bestfriend and you were all that was on my mind when you were gone for those 3 years. You need to wake up baby. I need you, this is the first time seeing each other for 3 years.. You can't give up on me. I need you to wake up." Olivia stayed up most of the night waiting to see if he would wake up. Fin, Munch and captain came to go see how Elliot was doing. They knocked on the door and hugged Liv. "I just can't imagine my life without him. He's been in my life for such a long time." she looked at him and smiled and remembered a conversation they had and turned back to the guys "Hell, he's the longest relationship i have ever had with a man.. I don't know i feel like this is my fault. What if i didn't tell him to leave? What if i let him stay? What if i told him i - never mind" The guys all looked at each other and knew what she was gonna say and they all smiled "You what Liv?" Fin asked smiling "Nothing nevermind."

****Elliots POV.****

****I can hear what there talking about, why can't i open my eyes. Liv don't blame yourself. Come on Elliot open your eyes, come on. This isn't your fault Olivia, i was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Come on open your eyes.

****Normal****

When the guys left and Olivia got new clothes from Fin, Liv watched t.v waiting for Elliot to wake up. It was about a week now, she thought she saw Elliot's hand move but thought she was going crazy so went back to watching t.v and thought she heard Elliot's voice "Liv.." he mumbled "Elliot?! come on baby, say something come on open your eyes El" She took Elliot's hand smiling, when she saw Elliot's deep blue eyes flutter open "Hey Liv" Elliot tried to sit up but where he was shot still hurt "Shhh, lay back down El, i'll get the doctor." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand "Liv, don't go yet" Olivia sat back down and looked at Elliot "Did you really mean what you said to me when i was laying here?" Olivia knew what he was talking about but decided to play stupid. "Well yeah, of course i meant that you're my best friend" Elliot rolled his eyes and looked at her "You know what i'm talking about Liv." Olivia laughed, for the first time in awhile she laughed, and really meant it, it wasn't fake. "Yes, Elliot. I meant it. I love you Elliot Stabler" Elliot smiled "Well good cause i love you too Olivia Benson" Elliot moved over on his bed and told Olivia to come in, she put her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead. They fell asleep but Olivia woke up and went to wash her face, and went back in bed. She fell asleep and woke up to everyone saying "FINALLY" Elliot and Olivia both woke up to Fin, Munch, Captain, Alex, Casey and Melinda along with the Stabler kids. Then the doctor walked in "Ahh.. Mr. Stabler, nice of you to join our party. Well we wanna keep you one more day just in case, then someone will need to take care of you to make sure you're okay." Everyone looked at Olivia "I'll take care of him said a voice everyone knew. They all looked at the door of the room to see Kathy.

"Kathy. You've got some nerve showing up here" Olivia said getting out of Elliot's bed walking over to Kathy. "And you've got some nerve sleeping with Elliot." The doctor slowly walked out of the room. "I'll be back in 10 minutes to know who to release Mr. Stabler to." Elliot looked at Kathy "What the hell are you talking about? We've been divorced, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. Why do you care?!" Kathy pushed Olivia out of her way "Elliot. She's been waiting so long for us to be divorced so she could do this. Kid's let's go. Now." Kathy walked out but saw none of her kids behind her. Then Kathy's boyfriend walked in, Dean Porter. "Hello Olivia." Olivia's heart sank.

**I would never kill Elliot guys! Haha i love E/O I can't write a story with Elliot dead! Thanks for the reviews guyss! xoxo **


	5. Where is she?

"Uhhh. Hi Dean. Umm.. Excuse me guys" Olivia walked out of the room and walked down the hall, Dean ran after her "Why so fast to leave, Livvy? Don't wanna be around me?" Dean tried getting closer to Olivia and Olivia kept walking backwards, soon she hit the wall "Dean leave me alone. You're with Kathy, leave me alone" Dean just looked at Olivia. "Hmmmhh. You might wanna be a little nicer to me. Would be a shame if something else happens to Elliot, or maybe even.. You?" Olivia looked at Dean "What the hell are you talking about, Dean?" Dean laughed "Oh. Nothing Olivia." And walked away. "He's just being a freak" Olivia thought but she didn't know how serious Dean was being.

That night Kathy, Dean and Richard all met up. "Well, what are we doing with this slut. I can't take her anymore. We need to get rid of her." Kathy said pacing her house. "Babe, calm down. We'll get her. She's going home tomorrow to get her house ready, the kids are staying with Elliot at the hospital and there gonna wait for Olivia to call them to bring him to her house since she's taking care of him. So what happens if she doesn't get to call the kids" Dean said. "WELL WHO'S GETTING HER DEAN?!" Kathy said raising her voice. "I'll do it." Richard said with a smirk on his face. "Done." Kathy said.

"Alright Elliot i'm going to my house to clean up and get the guest room ready for you. Kathleen, i'll call you when i'm done" she kissed Elliot goodbye and hugged the kids. She got in her car and noticed a guy that stayed behind her the whole ride home. She thought it was just someone from her building, She parked her car and went up to her apartment and began cleaning. She called Kathleen to bring Elliot. She heard a knock on her door "Come in!" She said thinking it was Elliot and the kids. She felt someone come up behind her and put there hands on her waist. "Hello Olivia. Nice to see you again" White said in her ear. Olivia jumped back "What are you doing here Richard?!" "I just came to see an old friend, what's wrong with that?" "Get out, Elliot's on his way right now" "Oh i know, that's why i'm here now. So when he comes, no one will be here." Olivia got confused. "What are you talking about?" Richard smiled and taped Olivia's mouth closed. "come on Livvy, let's go" Richard went out the back door and put Olivia in the back seat, Richard pulled out his phone "Yeah i got her. Key's under the mat" Kathy got off the phone and went up to the apartment and waited for Elliot and the kids to get back. When Richard was pulling out, the Stabler's were coming in "Ohhh, this is gonna be so much fun Liv!" Richard said with a smile on his face.

Elliot went up to Olivia's, saw Olivia's door open a little.. "Stay here for a second guys. Elliot walked in "Liv?" "Nah, Liv's not here but i can help you" Kathy walked out into the living room "Where's Liv?" Elliot asked "Oh, she just stepped out. She'll be right back!" Kathy said with a grin on her face "Maybe." Elliot walked up to Kathy "What do you mean Maybe, Kathy? Where the hell is Olivia." "Oh that reminds me Elliot! I gotta go! i'll tell Olivia you said hi!" Kathy said and walked out.

Elliot pulled out his phone "Hey it's Liv! Leave a message!" Elliot knew something was up, Olivia's phone was never off. He called up Fin "Hello?" "Fin! Liv's in trouble. I don't know where she is, Kathy was just up here acting all weird and then she left and said she'll tell Liv i said hi, and when Dean showed up yesterday and Liv and him left the room when she came back she looked pale like she just saw a ghost. I don't know i think somethings wrong." Elliot said getting worried "Come to the squad room now. Everyone's here" Elliot ran to the car and went to the squad room.

The room was already filled with Uni's and detectives "So we obviously already know Dean Porter who worked with Olivia while she was undercover is a suspect and Kathy who never liked Olivia is also a suspect. We think there might be one more person but right now we only know of 2. "Captain ! This just came in the mail for the SVU squad." a uni gave the envelope to him and walked away "Munch, Fin, Stabler, Amaro, Rollins. My office. Now" They opened the envelope

_"Dear Captain, and the rest of the detectives,_

_I hope you guys are having fun playing our little game. We're having a blast spending time with Olivia. We never thought she could be so much fun to be with! Especially when she's to banged up to talk. _ _Anyway, I hope you find her soon, she seems to be having trouble breathing. Better get here fast! I'll give ya a hint. Elliot, you should know this one. It's Olivia's favorite place to go when things get tough. The only thing her mother gave her. See you guys soon! xoxo" _

__Everyone looked at Elliot. "Well, Where is she!?" Nick said "She's at her moms vacation house that she left Olivia. She loves it there." "Where is it?" captain asked "Catskills." Elliot said. "Let's go." Fin said.


	6. I'm coming

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy with school & work & I've been having a case of writers block :[ well, here's the next chapter. **

Elliot was driving like a crazy person up to the Catskills, running every red light, almost got into 5 car accidents with Fin, Cragen, and Munch in the car. Amaro and Rollins stayed back at the squad room in case they got anything. "Man, slow down. You keep drivin' like this you're gonna get us all killed. Then who's gonna help Olivia?" Elliot just ignored him and kept driving. They got to the Catskills and Elliot jumped out of the car and ran into the house "LIV?!" Elliot ran upstairs and found Kathy sitting in a dark room.

"Kathy. Where is Olivia" Elliot said. Kathy just smiled. "With her husband, going far, far, away." Elliot's fists clenched "Kathy. What are you talking about? Olivia's not married." Elliot said confused. "Well, she wasn't, but we all made a little deal, if she married Dean, we wouldn't kill you, Elliot. So I guess she made her choice. Don't worry, she's out of your hair now, you won't have to worry about her... I'm sure she's having a great time with Dean. Now me and you can work our marriage "Kathy smiled. "Kathy, I don't think you understand, I don't want to be with you. I thought you and Dean were together?" Elliot said with him running out of patients "Well we were, but I would rather give her him then you. Come on El, let's go home" Kathy said grabbing Elliot's arm. "No, Kathy. Tell me where Dean and Olivia are or I will lock you up myself and throw away the key." The whole squad was surrounding Kathy so she wouldn't run. They took her back into the squad car Elliot stayed upstairs pacing and starring out the window. Fin came back upstairs "You'll find her, Elliot. Don't worry. Olivia's smart and strong, she won't let anything happen." Fin said patting Elliot on the back. "But what if I don't? What if something happens? She married Porter, and is moving away with him so they wouldn't kill me. She's risking her life for me and I don't even know where to go." "Elliot, come on. Let's go back to the squad room, we'll interrogate Kathy, maybe she'll slip." "No, I'm interrogating her alone." Elliot said and walked to the car.

They got back to the precinct and Elliot went right into interrogation. "So, Kathy. Here we are again. Just me and you. Now, let's talk." Elliot said. Kathy smiled "Okay El. What do you want to talk about? How about we talk about when you're coming home to me" Elliot chuckled "No, I don't want to talk about that. Cause that's never going to happen. How about we talk about where Olivia is." "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where she is." Kathy said smiling. "Kathy, I'm beginning to get impatient. Now, you can tell me where Olivia is now, or if we find her before you tell us where she is, and something happens to her, you'll be going to jail for a very long time Kathy. Now. Let's try this again. Where is Olivia and Dean?" "hmmmh. Let me think, I can't seem to remember." Elliot smiled "Okay Kathy. Then if you seem to have memory loss, I don't think you're stable enough to be raising 5 kids at home, one being a new born. So I guess, I can take the kids then right?" Kathy jumped "No no no, Elliot you can't take the kids away from me, what am I going to do? Alone in my house? Elliot you can't do this to me." Elliot banged his hands on the table "THEN TELL ME WHERE OLIVIA IS, KATHY" "Okay, fine. Dean said something about taking her to his house in Florida, I don't know where it is though" Elliot just looked at Kathy, "So, you mean to tell me, you guys have been dating for 4 years and you don't know where his vacation house is. Come on Kathy, I'm a cop. I know you're lying. Now tell me where she is or I swear you will have your kids taken away from you by the time the sun goes down." The phone in the squad room started ringing "Special Victims Unit" Nick answered the phone. "Nick, its Olivia. I need you to come get me now, I'm in Georgia" Elliot ran into the squad room "Yeah, hold on Liv, Elliot's here" Nick handed Elliot the phone "Liv, Liv baby. Are you okay? Are you hurt? We're tracing this call right now we'll be there as soon as possible." Elliot was so happy to hear Olivia's voice again "Liv, I miss you so much" "Elliot, I miss you too, I'm fine I just have cut's from coming out of Dean's basement window cause he locked me down there, please Hurry Elliot. I love you" Liv started crying "I just want to come home" Elliot hated hearing Olivia Cry "Liv please don't cry, I love you too. I'll be there soon, Nick traced the call I'm leaving right now, stay where you are baby, I'm coming."

Elliot hung up the phone and ran into Cragen's office, Kathy was wrong, she told us Olivia was in Florida and Deans vacation house, she called and she's in Georgia, I want Kathy locked up for as long as she can be locked up for. I'm going to Georgia right now." Elliot said and ran out of the precinct before Cragen could even say anything. Olivia found a nice lady who let her stay at her house until Elliot came to get her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. My boyfriend is on his way" "Oh that's okay dear. My grandson is coming over to have lunch so I'll make you some" The doorbell rang, "Oh here he is" Then in walked Dean Porter "Olivia?"


	7. The First Time

Olivia got a huge lump in her throat. "Hello, Dean." Dean's grandma looked confused. "Oh you guys know each other?" "Oh yeah, me and Olivia are great friends. Right, Liv?" Olivia just looked at Dean. "Oh my, Liv. Where did these cuts come from? We should get them looked at." Dean said, as if he didn't know. Dean grabbed Olivia's arm but Olivia pulled back "No thank you Dean. When my boyfriend Elliot comes I'm sure he'll take me to get looked at. Thank you though." Dean's grandma decided to go to the store and do things she needed to get over with done, it was just Dean and Olivia. Hours passed and Olivia started to get nervous, she just wanted Elliot. It had been so long since she had seen him. She missed everyone at the squad, but she knew Elliot was on his way to come save her.

Elliot was driving like a crazy person, he couldn't wait to get to Olivia and hold her in his arms again, for the first time in a while and it seemed like this drive was dragging on and on. He didn't stop for anything to eat, he was starving. He was so tired but he didn't want to stop because he didn't know what was going on with Olivia. He just wanted her back where she belonged, with him in New York. "Fin, have you guys heard from Olivia at all?" Elliot said over the walkie- talkie. "Nah man. She's okay. Olivia is strong. Don't do anything crazy Stabler. Control yourself when you see Dean. If you see him." "Yeah. The hell I will." Elliot thought.

Back at Dean's grandmas, Olivia was just sitting on the couch looking out the window. "It's getting dark, Liv. Your boyfriend still coming?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know I can't just let you walk out of here right? When your boyfriend comes, the real fun is going to start. Believe me." Elliot finally pulled up to the house, walked up and saw the door was open. He walked in "Liv?" he looked over and saw Olivia tied to a chair "Liv? What happened?!" Elliot started walking over to Olivia "No Elliot don't come over here" Then Dean walked into the room "Well, the party has started. Welcome, Elliot. Now I suggest you move back a few steps before Olivia gets hurt." Elliot moved back, he reached for his gun Dean saw it and pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it to Olivia's throat. "Elliot, I hope you can get a good shot of Olivia, careful you don't miss. Cause if you miss she's done" Elliot got a flashback of the Gitano case where she got her throat cut, he told himself he would never let that happen to her ever again. "Porter, I'm giving you 5 seconds to let her go before I shoot you. If you let her go, scar free, me and Olivia will leave and you can go wherever you want, except New York. You are to not bother me or Olivia again." "I think I'll be the judge of that Stabler. Now. Put the gun down" Elliot ignored Porter and took a shot. Dean and Olivia both fell onto the floor. Elliot ran over to Olivia.

"Liv, Liv!" Elliot turned Olivia over to see her neck slit and her barley breathing and Dean laying dead on the floor. "Hold on, Liv." He picked her up and took her to the hospital, he told the police when they showed up at the house everything that had happened and Elliot wasn't in trouble with IAB. "I need help! My girlfriend who is a detective in New York at special victims got her throat cut she's barley breathing!" the doctors rushed over to her, Elliot tried to follow them into surgery "Sir, I'm gonna need you to wait outside." Elliot felt a lump grow in his throat "Please, don't let anything happen to her. Please" The nurse nodded her head, smiled and walked away. Elliot called the squad "Hey El, you on your way back with Liv?" Nick answered the phone. "Hey Nick.. Yeah uhh. I went to get Liv and Dean slit her throat. I'm at the hospital, they just took her into surgery." "Let us know if anything happens." Elliot hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. Elliot felt a hand pat his back, he looked up and saw Fin "What- how. What are you doing here Fin?" Fin sat down next to Elliot. "Well, I left about a few hours after you, I figured you might need my help controlling yourself, There was so much traffic and by the time I got to the house the guys at the house told me a women got her throat slit and they told me where the hospital was, then Amaro called me and here I am. Listen, Stabler. I'm not good with this, mushy kinda talks, but Olivia is the strongest women I have ever met. When she comes out of surgery and better than ever, which she will, you need to take her out. Treat her like gold. Make up for the 3 years she spent crying her eyes out every night when she was going to sleep. Everyone in the squad knows you love her, you know it, and she knows it. Stop hiding it." Elliot nodded, he started crying "I should have taken the shot sooner. What if I would have taken it sooner? We could be on my couch eating Chinese food watching movies, like we always did after a tough case. When Dean had that knife to her throat, I got a flashback from Gitano and how I promised myself I wouldn't ever let that happen to her ever again, But look where we are Fin! In a hospital, the women I love more than anything has her throat slit and is in surgery. What am I doing." Elliot began to cry harder. Every memory him and Olivia had flashed before his eyes, the first time he laid eyes on her, the first tough case they had, the first office fight, the first time he spent the night at her house cause him and Kathy were having problems. Elliot thought everything was moving in slow motion. He just couldn't take it.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The doctor came out.

Elliot jumped up and ran over to the doctor "Yes, how is she. Is she okay? What's going on."


	8. I'm so sorry

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! (: **

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The doctor came out.

Elliot jumped up and ran over to the doctor "Yes, how is she. Is she okay? What's going on."

The doctor looked at him with sympathy "I'm sorry… Olivia didn't make it" Elliot fell apart right on the floor, he slid down the wall onto the floor and put his head in his hands. Fin sat down next to him and gave Elliot a pat on the back, and started crying. "I'm so sorry Olivia. I'm so so sorry." Elliot said. It was a few hours later, Fin and Elliot were on their way back to New York; Elliot hadn't said anything since the doctor told Elliot she didn't make it. He never even moved since he got into the car. "Listen man, you can't blame yourself for this. You did everything you could. If you took the shot any sooner then you could have missed. You did what you could. Shit happens. You can't beat yourself up over this." Fin said, feeling bad for Elliot. They all knew he would be the one that would take the longest to recover.

**_**Olivia's POV**_**

_I feel like crap. What happened to me? "Miss. Benson?" Olivia opened her eyes to 3 people standing in front of her. "You need to come with us." Olivia was confused. "Did I do something wrong? Where is Elliot Stabler? Please let me see him. Is he okay?" Everyone looked at each other. "Elliot is fine.. We sent him home. You're dead as Olivia Benson. You need to come with us, you're new name is Kathleen Sullivan, you were born in West Virginia. You are moving to Florida." "Why? Dean Porter is dead. Please let me say goodbye to Elliot. He is probably beating himself up over this; he thinks this is his fault. Please, just for a minute. I just want him to know I'm alive. Please" The 3 guys looked at each other "We really want to help you, but we can't do that. We need to leave now. I'm very sorry." Olivia got into the WPP truck and headed off to start her new life in Florida, never to see Elliot again. _

**_**End of Olivia's POV**_**

Elliot walked into the precinct, when everyone heard them, they all expected to see Olivia with them. Fin walked in first completely silent not even looking at anyone. He sat down at his desk and stared at the picture of him and Olivia. Elliot walked in next, did the same as Fin. Elliot's eyes were completely bloodshot, his face was red and puffy. Everyone in the squad room knew what this meant, nobody had to say anything. Cragen walked into his office, he looked at Olivia like a daughter to him, he couldn't believe he lost his daughter. "Elliot? A word?" Elliot got up and walked into Cragen's office and sat down. "Elliot. I want to take as much time as you need. Even if it's a month, or a week. Get better. Go home, see your kids. I'm going to need your gun though. We can't have you doing anything stupid. You will know when you're ready to come back. All of the squad went home for the day. They all came back the next day "Listen guys, we still need to get Richard White because he is still out there. Olivia wouldn't want us to walk around sad like this. Now. Let's get White for Olivia. It's right to do this for her. I know you're all hurting from the loss of Olivia. Her funeral is tomorrow at 10am." Cragen said as he went back into his office. He was going through pictures of him and Olivia together at the Christmas parties, and when Olivia first started at SVU. Everyone else was in the squad room when Richard White walked into the squad room. Fin jumped out of his seat "What the hell are you doing here. You have some nerve showing up here. Walking right into the precinct. Are you proud of what you did? Are you?" Fin was in Whites face, but right before Nick pulled him off Fin punched White in the face and gave him a bloody nose. "I came to turn myself in. I'm finished running. I'm sorry for what happened to Olivia, But I had nothing to do with it." White said while Munch was cuffing him. "Throw him in the cell with Kathy. They know each other." Fin said sitting in his chair "I can't even look at this guy right now, I wanna bash his face into this wall right now."

Back at Elliot's house, he was sitting in his house. In complete darkness. Just looking at the wall not even knowing what to do. It hurt him to even be in his own house because of the memories him and Olivia had at the house. Elliot heard a knock on his door but didn't move. He heard the lock being turned and 5 people walking in, "Daddy? What's wrong" Kathleen said "Where's Olivia? Did you forget? Tonight we were gonna go bowling." Elliot stayed looking at the wall "I'm gonna call her" Kathleen said taking out her phone "No, there's no point." Elliot said still looking at the same spot on the wall "She's dead, and I let it happen." All the kids started crying, Eli looked at Olivia as a mother and now he lost the only mother he had left. "What do you mean you let it happen dad?" Elliot had a flashback of when they were sitting on the couch after a tough case and Olivia was scared something like that was gonna happen to her and Elliot put his hand on her knee and said "As long as you're with me nothing is ever going to happen to you. I promise" He threw his bottle at the wall and scared Eli. "Dad stop you're scaring Eli!" Maureen said. "You know who else was scared? Olivia when she had a knife to her throat, or being taken to 20 different places and no matter where she went someone else was chasing her. I promised her nothing was gonna happen to her and look where we are. She's dead Mo. She's gone and there's nothing I can do. Her falling on the floor was the last thing I ever saw her do, I watched her die and I didn't do anything. Guys, just go. Olivia's funeral is tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep." The kids left and the squad had a funeral just for them, they all went to the funeral home. The casket was closed. They said it was closed because of all the cuts she had, and they didn't want people having a nasty image of her. They all got a prayer card. Everyone in the squad was crying, Elliot felt numb he was just sitting there looking at the casket thinking Olivia's body was in there.

But they didn't know there pain was about to go away….


	9. It's really you

**_**2 months later**_**

Olivia had a lot of time to think. She missed Elliot more than anything. She couldn't wait to go back to New York and have him hold her and see everyone else in the squad. She was so happy when they told her it was safe for her to be Olivia Benson again, But she didn't want to call anyone she wanted it to be a surprise. The marshals were driving her to the airport in an hour to catch the 10:00am flight going back home. She was packing all her stuff not even caring how sloppy she was putting her stuff away.

Elliot still wasn't over Olivia being dead. He had a picture of them together from one night they were watching movies on his couch and Kathleen took a picture of them, Olivia was laying down with her head in Elliot's lap and Elliot's arm around Olivia. He looked at that picture every night before he went to bed and wished he could see her one more time. Elliot was back at SVU, Kathy and Richard White were sent out of state. Kathy was sent to a mental hospital and White was sent to jail for his many arrests.

Olivia got on the plane and looked out the window; she went on her phone and started looking through pictures. She was happy she finally got her life back. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She realized while she was sitting on the plane this was the day 2 months ago this whole thing happened, and hoped Elliot was okay.

Elliot got a newspaper article "2 month death anniversary of NYPD detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit" Elliot ripped it up and threw it out "That's bullshit. Why do they need to do that? To make everyone who knew her feel like shit? I don't understand why they do that. People who really knew her should know what today was." Elliot threw the paper he was holding down on the floor and punched the wall "STABLER! Go up to the roof. Get some air." Cragen said coming out of his office. Elliot went up to the roof and just sat down and cried. He still missed Olivia more than anything.

Olivia got off the plane and was so happy to be back where she belonged. She went back to her old apartment and went inside, everything was just as she had left it. She walked to the precinct. Everyone looked at her like she was a dead man walking. She went into the squad room it was silent, "Who died?" Olivia said walking in. Fin's head flew up "OLIVIA!" Fin gave her a big hug, Munch walked over to her "Is this Olivia Benson in the flesh?" Munch said giving her a hug, Cragen came out of his office "What's everyone saying Olivia for? She's de-" Cragen was shocked when he looked up and saw Olivia Benson standing in front of him. "Hi dad" she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the check. Olivia said hi to Nick and Amanda who were also both happy to see her. "hmmh. There is only one person missing from this room. Where the hell is Stabler?" Olivia said "Up on the roof getting some air. He was flipping out before because there was an article about your death anniversary in the paper" Fin said. Olivia ran up to the roof, saw Elliot standing there with his arms on the ledge. Olivia put her arms around him. Elliot looked down and saw Olivia's hand he turned around and gave Olivia a thousand kisses on her face and "Liv, baby I thought you were dead. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. You're glued to my side. I can't believe you're alive. I didn't know what else to do. I missed you so much baby I'm so happy you're alive." Olivia put her arms around his neck "I waited forever to do this" Olivia leaned up and kissed Elliot on the lips, they stood there kissing and hugging on the roof. Elliot was the happiest man on earth right now. "You need to see the kids, we're going to pick them up from school right now" Elliot walked down to the squad room holding Olivia's hand "I'm going to pick my kids up from school, we're going on the bowling trip we promised my kids 3 months ago Olivia started laughing "Have a good day guys, Nice to have you back, Liv." Cragen said. Elliot pulled up to his kids school and got them all out, they all walked to the car, Kathleen stopped dead in her tracks "O-Ol-Oliv-Olivia!" she ran over to her and hugged her all the kids ran over to her and hugged her and screamed her name. Elliot looked at how happy Olivia was and how happy all his kids were and he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

They went bowling and shopping and Eli wanted to go to fun station, they all played Laser tag and did almost everything in funstation. They went out to dinner then back home, Eli wanted to watch a movie, they put on his favorite movie "Cars" All the kids sat on the floor with pillows and blankets. Elliot and Olivia were on the couch, Olivia's feet were on Elliot's lap. All the kids fell asleep, including Olivia. Elliot carried all his kids up to there beds and then carried Olivia to bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Olivia." Elliot said closing the door and going to clean up the kitchen, then he went to bed. He shut all the kids alarm clocks off. They were having a family day tomorrow, he wanted them all to be together. Kathleen woke up and looked at the clock and it was 11:30am, she smelt all this food she ran out into the kitchen "I OVERSLEPT ! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?" Kathleen said "Shhhhh! You're gonna wake up Olivia!" Richard said. "Dad shut are alarms off, he want's us to have a family day.

Olivia woke up at 12:30, she smelt the food and walked into the kitchen "Good morning sleepy head" Elliot said walking over to her to give her a kiss and pull out her chair and give her food. Today was going to be a good day and nobody was going to mess it up.


	10. Surprise

**A.N - Wow guys, i know it's been awhile... Lol school was crazy and i had regents and i was stressed to the max guys. Well sorry, hope you enjoy this. I kinda forgot my idea's for this story so i'm thinking of new ones now. **

****"Guys come in the living room i have something to tell you guys" Elliot said to the kids and Olivia. Elliot wanted everyone to be happy and wanted to take everyone's stress away, so he got the whole family tickets to Disney.

All the kids came in along with Olivia "What's up El?" Olivia said with Eli on her lap. "Well, i know everyone's been stressed out lately and we never really went on vacations with Kathy and stuff so i got us all tickets to go to Disney for 2 weeks! And Liv i know you never really got to go to disney with your family when you were little so i thought it would be a nice thing for all of us to do as a family." As Elliot said that Olivia put Eli down and went into her room. Elliot looked around confused and then went to go check on Olivia.

"Liv, baby? Are you okay?" Elliot said knocking on the door before he went in.

"I'm fine, El." Said Olivia wiping her eyes. Elliot saw her crying and went over to comfort her "Liv why are you crying? I thought you would be happy to do this?" Elliot said being confused. "No El, i am happy and i want to go but i never got to do this with my family and it sucks that i couldn't have a family like the one you have. My whole childhood was ruined because of my mom abusing me and hating me. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me. and -" Elliot interrupted her "Olivia, stop right there. I don't feel like i have to do this. I'm more then happy to do this. I love you more then anything and i don't ever want you to feel like you're a burden on us. The kids adore you and so do I. There is nothing i wouldn't do for you and i want you to know that. I know about you're past and i want to do everything i can to help you forget that happened. I don't want you to feel anymore pain and i'm always going to be by your side with whatever you need. Olivia, i love you so, so much." Elliot said kissing her head. "I love you too Elliot. I'm so happy i have you and i'm happy you came back to me." Elliot and Olivia sat there cuddling for a little "Now, pack your stuff cause we're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to the store to get stuff to make dinner. I'll be right back" Elliot said kissing her head getting the keys and leaving. All the kids started packing and Olivia started packing, Elliot had been gone for 4 hours now. "Has your dad got in touch with any of you since he left?" All the kids shook there heads no. Olivia started getting worried, she called him 10 times and texted him 5. It was midnight now and she hadn't heard from Elliot. "This is bullshit. I can't believe this. I'm going to bed if your dad comes here tell him to sleep on the couch." Olivia said to the kids locked her bedroom door and went to sleep.

Elliot came home at 5:00 in the morning, all the kids were sleeping and Olivia couldn't sleep, she just layed there crying because she couldn't help but think he was leaving her. She heard the door open and jumped up and then heard Elliots voice and layed back down. "5:00 in the morning is he kidding me? Fuck this." Elliot walked to the bedroom and walked into the door "Livvy, don't do this come on open the door." "Go away Elliot." "Liv come on i can explain open the door i don't want the kids hearing this come on" "no Elliot. The couch is waiting for you." Elliot had to explain to Olivia where he was before Kathy would get the chance to call her. Just as he thought that, he heard Olivia's phone ringing. "Damn it. Liv don't answer that." Olivia ignored Elliot and answered "Hello?" "Hi Olivia. Did Elliot get home okay?" "What?! Elliot was over there?!" Kathy got a smile on her face "Yeah, he was here. We had some things to talk about. Hope you don't mind. Okay bye Olivia." Olivia got off the phone "ELLIOT STABLER GET IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW." Elliot heard her yell and knew he was in trouble. "Okay sweetie i'm coming." Elliot came in and Olivia just looked at him. "So, . Would you like to explain yourself or no?" "Olivia, listen. I was at the supermarket and Kathy called, told me she needed to see me as soon as possible. I went there and she told me she was going to see other people i said that's fine but i had no respect for her after what she put you through with Dean and White and i didn't want anything to do with her. She said she wanted us to be happy and she was moving to South Carolina to be with her parents cause her dad was sick. And that's what happened" Olivia looked at him like he was hiding something. "Olivia that's all that happened. I swear." "I'm sorry i overreacted, i just thought you were gonna leave me and say you were 'going to get some milk' and never come back. " Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliot. Elliot sighed and wrapped his arms around Olivia and put his chin on her head "Liv, i would never do that. I love you more then anything and i would never leave you like everyone else left you. You're an amazing women and you don't deserve that and i would never cause you that pain."

Before they knew it, it was 8:00 and almost time for them to go to the airport to go to Florida, Elliot made breakfast while Olivia woke the kids up and made sure everyone got there stuff together and started putting bags near the door. All the kids were so excited to go to Disney, the kids were in the living room "Guys i think i'm gonna ask Liv to marry me" "IT'S ABOUT TIME" said Lizzy "Shut up dork she's only a few rooms away" Said Dickie. "You shut up idiot." Said Lizzy giving Dickie a dirty look. "Can i see the ring?" Said Kathleen Elliot smiled and pulled out the ring, the diamond was big and shiny "oh dad! She's gonna love it!" just then Olivia walked down stairs Elliot shoved the ring into Kathleens hand "I uh, forgot something in my room can i have my bag i gotta put something in my bag" Kathleen got her bag and shoved the ring into one of her hoodies. Olivia looked around "What am i gonna love?" said Olivia. "Oh, you're gonna love the view we got from the hotel room, babe. It's awesome." Said Elliot wrapping his arms around her kissing her on the cheek. "come on guys the cabs here let's go" all the kids screamed yay and ran downstairs with there bags and got into the car. "I think you're up to something Elliot." "I don't know what you're talking about." said Elliot winking at Olivia "Come on Livvy."

They all got into the car and went to the airport.


	11. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey guys :) I'm gonna do my best to update more since it's summer and i have free time. And i've been watching alot of svu so maybe it will give me some inspiration..**

All the kids were passed out, Olivia was passed out, her head was on Elliot and Elliot had his arm around her. Elliot looked at her, and watched her sleep. He thought back to all the trouble they went through in the beginning of there relationship. He didn't know what he would do if Olivia really died. He looked out the window and had flashbacks of the first time he saw Olivia, how he wanted to be partnered with her so bad. The first time Olivia finally trusted him, and told him everything about her past. How good she was with his kids, she did everything for him and his family. She was an amazing person. He thought about everything they did for the first time. He couldn't believe he was finally going to be happy with his best friend and the love of his life.

The plane was going to land and everyone started waking up, they got back to the hotel and the kids wanted to go out so bad. "Everyone get dressed we're going out to dinner, shopping, games. Come on" Elliot said "El i'm so tired go without me" Elliot smiled pulling Olivia up "Come on babe, let's go, get dressed." Olivia wined but went to go pick out a nice pink sundress that went down to her feet. She put on nice white sandals, her hair was curled loosely and she fixed her makeup and walked out Elliot was talking to Kathleen and saw Olivia from the corner of his eye, looked up and smiled "Liv, you look... Beautiful" he said kissing her "ew get a room" said Lizzy. Eli ran over "Livvy you look very pwetty" Olivia smiled and picked him up "Thank you Eli" "Okay guys let's go" they walked around on the boardwalk playing almost every game, Olivia was happy. The happiest she's ever been. They went out to dinner, "Guys, i just want you guys to know i know i haven't been around alot in the past but that's going to change. I'm leaving SVU." Said Elliot. Olivia almost spit out her drink "What?! you can't leave SVU! It's in your blood it's what you do!" Said Olivia. Elliot took Olivia's hand "Liv, I love svu, and i love the squad. But i love my family more, and i'm not going to let this occupy my time, when i could be with my family." "El, - We'll just talk about this later. I don't wanna talk about this here" they all ate, laughed and told jokes. They were all so happy. They got back to the hotel room. "Liv, do you wanna go for a walk? Just me and you?" "Sure El, let me go get my shoes." Olivia walked into the bedroom "I'm gonna do it now" said Elliot to the kids all the kids got excited but before anyone could say anything Olivia came back into the room. "Ready?" "yeah let's go Liv"

They walked along the beach holding hands, "So, Elliot. What's this about leaving svu" "Listen, Liv. When i worked with you at svu, i was always at the office,i was never at home. I don't want my family to fall apart because i'm never around. I want to be an amazing father to my kids, i want to go to my sons baseball games, and my daughters school plays. I want to be here for you, i don't want you to feel like you need to do it on your own." "Elliot, I think i should be the one to quit. Ask Cragen for less time, we have more then enough detectives at the office, he won't mind giving you certain hours and less time if you tell him why. But El, don't leave svu. It's what you do. And this isn't going to be like last time what you went through. You have someone to talk to now, who knows what you're going through." "Are you sure you wanna leave Liv? Are you sure you want me to stay?" El, i don't mind. If i have trouble i'll tell you. Elliot, i promise." They walked more and talked about everything. They got to a spot on the beach where you had a perfect view of the castle, and of the ocean "Olivia Benson, you're the most amazing, kind hearted women i have ever met. You put everyone else before yourself and your own needs. You're my bestfriend, you finish my sentences, You know what i'm going to say before i even say it, you know what i'm going to do before i even do it. You're a beautiful women inside and out. You're amazing with my kids, they adore you, and so do I. I love you more then anything, and you'll always be the number one women in my life." Olivia started to tear up Elliot wiped the tears "Olivia, will you marry me"

"AW THAT'S SO CUTE" Lizzy screamed.

"YOU DORK I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT LIZZY." Said Dickie

Elliot laughed "I don't know i think that sounds alot like my kids" Elliot said coming over to the bush they were hiding behind "Oh they look like them too, but they can't be mine cause i know they wouldn't come out when i told them not too."

Olivia laughed, she didn't know what to say to Elliot, she was scared.

"Liv, will you marry me?" Elliot said hoping for her to say yes.. he thought she would have answered already. "SAY YES" Said the kids, Olivia felt pressured. "Yes" Elliot was so happy he put the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around.

They all went back to the hotel there vacation was coming to an end,

"Liv, what would you think about moving here?" Asked Elliot. "What?" "You know, everyone's happy here, maybe we should move here" "Elliot, moving to Florida isn't gonna stop the stress that's going on. It's gonna follow us wherever we go." "Liv just think about it." Elliot went to bed, at 3:00am Olivia packed a bag and got on a plane to Connecticut.

"Simon? Can you come pick me up at the airport?"


	12. Ill never stop

***Olivia and Simon at the airport***

Simon showed up at the airport, him and Olivia stayed in touch they had a real brother and sister relationship. Simon saw Olivia "Hey Liv! What's going on? Where's El and the kids?"

***Elliot in Florida***

Elliot woke up to an empty bed, he looked around, he knew something was missing. He thought Olivia was just in the bathroom so he waited in bed. Lizzy came to the door "Daddy, where's Livvy?" Elliot got worried " What do you mean? She's not here..?" "Dad there's a note" When Elliot heard Dickie say that he thought back to when this all happened the first time. He jumped out of bed. He saw the ring next to the note. "Son of a bitch. She's running..."

_"My dear Elliot, _

_By the time you read this i'll probably already be in Connecticut. I think we need some space. I know i said i would marry you but maybe we just need time to think this through. Maybe time apart will help us find out what we really need and if we'll make it in marriage. You didn't do anything wrong, but i just think i need time to think. Here's your ring back, maybe you should hold onto it. I don't know when i'll be back, or if i'll be back. Don't wait for me. See other people. Elliot, you'll always have a spot in my heart, and i'll always love you. I love you and the kids with all my heart. _

_-Olivia" _

"damn it. You've gotta be kidding." Said Elliot wiping his tears. "What's wrong daddy?" said Kathleen "Liv's gone." Said Dickie.

"Guys let's go, we're going to New York"

_***Simon and Olivia***_

"Uhh.. I don't know i mean i need space. Alot's going on with us. He was talking about moving to Florida, and he asked me to marry him and his kids were there so i didn't want to say no, but i don't know. It's too much too fast." Olivia said while she sat down and put her bags down

"Liv, i know you're scared but Elliot cares about you. Alot. I've seen the way he looks at you all the time. I know why you're scared, i know you don't wanna turn out the way Mom and Dad did, but Liv you're never gonna turn out like that. You and Elliot are amazing people together and i think you need to call him."

"I'm not calling him, i just need space and i know if i call him i'll just go right back."

***New York***

Elliot showed up to work, his eyes were bloodshot, he just wanted Olivia back. "Stabler, what happened to you?" Said Fin, he'd never seen Elliot like this.

"Liv... Liv left me." Fin put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "She just left? That's it?" "Nah. She gave me a note, and the ring back." Elliot handed Fin the note, Fin read it "Wait, Connecticut.. didn't she say something about her brother moving there or something and starting over? Didn't her dad have a house there and gave it to Simon when he died?" Elliot ran to Olivia's desk, "What's the adresses? I know she wrote it down somewhere.." Elliot said going through her desk in a panic. "El, el, chill out" "FOUND IT , Fin do me a favor. Watch my kids" "Oh Stabler, come on what am -" "Thanks Fin you're the best" Elliot said running out into his car going to Simons house.

***Simon and Olivia***

"Liv, look what you're doing to this man. You're tearing him apart. You're running away, you keep running away or he's gonna stop chasing after you and you're gonna lose the best thing that's ever happened to you. Olivia, he's the only one that said he's going to be here for you and actually kept his promise. All the other men that said that left after they got what they wanted. Elliot didn't. You told people some of your past and they left, Elliot didn't. Elliot stayed no matter what, he was there for you when you met me and he helped you. No one else would have done that but Elliot. Elliot is the best thing that's ever happened to you and if you keep running from him he's gonna leave. You need to stop Liv, put your fears behind you. Take a chance." Simon looked out the window and saw Elliot's car pull up. Liv go upstairs.

Elliot got out and ran up the stairs "Elliot Stabler, long time no see, huh?" Said Simon. "Heeey Simon." Elliot said shaking Simon's hand. "She's upstairs" Simon said patting Elliot on the shoulder.  
Olivia heard familiar footsteps coming upstairs "Liv.." Olivia ran over to him and hugged him "Elliot, baby i'm so sorry. I didn't know what i wanted but i know now. You're my bestfriend, you're the only one who said you were never gonna leave and meant it. No matter what you stayed with me. Look at you now, coming all the way here to come after me. You're here for me no matter what and i love you for that. I want you grow old with you, i wanna have kids with you, i want us together forever. We're going to have fights and disagreements but i will never ever run away from you again. Cause i know one day you'll get tired and you'll stop running and i never wanna loose you." Elliot kissed Olivia "Olivia, No matter what i'll never stop running after you." Elliot reached into his pocket "I think you lost this" Elliot said putting it back on Olivia's finger Olivia laughed they stood there hugging and kissing, they sat with Simon and his wife for coffee "I think it's time we go, Simon come see us one day with the kids" They said there goodbyes and got on there way.


End file.
